K de Kitsune Vengador
by ikare
Summary: Universo Alterno. Una oscura historia rige al pueblo de Konoha, siendo liderada por el peor Hokage que pudiera existir. pero un vengador cambiara las cosas, surgiendo de las cenizas una hermosa historia de amor
1. El Inicio

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno este seria mi segundo fic en este foro… ahora pensado en mi mejor pareja favorita!!! NARUHINA!! Yeah! Y bueno**

**Esta historia esta basada en una película que me gusto muchísimo, a muchos quizás le suenen como a otros lesa parezca indiferente… se llama (para aquellos que tengan curiosidad) V de vendetta (venganza). Y con este fic expresare muchas cosas alternadas con el mundo de NARUTO**

**En fin espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, los aceptare gustosa ARIGATO!**

**_Ikare.:_** bueno amigos antes de que lean este fic, quiero que se imagine a los personajes de la serie **_NARUTO SHIPPUDEN_**

**_Eris:_** los personajes de esta historia son los siguientes!!!

**Protagonistas:** Naruto y Hinata

**Secundarios (pero no menos importantes):** Kiba, Tenten, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke y Sakura

**Antagonistas:** Orochimaru, Danzou, los ancianos (que ni idea de cómo se llaman) y Kabuto

**_Ikare:_** a cada uno de ellos se les pidió interpretar un papel para esta película

**_Eris:_** quienes aceptaron sin rechistar, debido a la gran suma que se les iba a pagar

**_Ikare:_** por eso les contamos que al realizar esta escena, no hubo mucho que editar ya que como era de esperar estos muchachos son unos profesionales, en especial Naruto y Hinata… en fin léanlo por ustedes mismo

**_Eris:_** y aprecien esta gran peli

* * *

**El inicio**

Hace mucho tiempo… en el país de Fuego; exactamente, en la aldea oculta de las hojas. Dio inicio, el peor acto de barbarie en todos los tiempos.

Un joven ninja cuyo propósito era liderar y alcanzar el poder. Al llegar ser tan reconocido y admirado, alcanzó a sentir el poder que tanto deseaba, creciendo su deseo de querer aun mas, no importara que medios recorriera para lograrlo. Y su mayor anhelo lo que sin importar que debiera hacer para obtenerlo, era ser reconocido como el Cuarto Hokage

Su maestro, lo apreciaba mucho, creyendo que era un joven con un gran poder que podría usarlo para el bien, en especial, para el bien de la aldea. Tomo una decisión; como actual Hokage, el tercer Hokage, que estaba en su etapa culminante del retiro. Nombró a su discípulo su sucesor, el próximo Hokage. Basado en una idea falsa.

Ese nombramiento fue el comienzo de una miserable existencia para los habitantes de la aldea.

Principalmente, empezó con el Clan Uchiha, los protectores de la aldea, que fueron encerrados en sus propias prisiones e igualmente a todos los ninjas que se consideraban fuertes, y aquellos que se opusieran a su ORDEN y JUSTICIA serian castigados a muerte.

Fueron sometidos a sin fin, de experimentos y tratamientos fallidos, provocando grandes perdidas de vidas. Todo, por un único propósito, el crear un arma.

Un día, el resultado de aquel experimento dio frutos, en un hombre que había sobrevivido. Pero antes que pudiera utilizarlo, una explosión se produjo en aquella prisión arrasando con todo, destruyendo los resultados de años de crueldad.

Sin embargo, cuatro de los integrantes de aquella tiranía encabezado en primer lugar por; el Cuarto Hokage: Orochimaru-sama, seguido por el Comandante Danzou, quien tenia a su cargo la mejor fuerza especial AMBU, y los ancianos de la aldea, el consejero y la doctora.(no se como se llaman). Sobrevivieron de aquel suceso y fueron los únicos presentes, cuando de entre las llamas candentes, caminaba aquel hombre de la habitación "K". Cuyo rostro se encontraba completamente desfigurado, pero se podía apreciar su sed de venganza, a estos los causantes de su sufrimiento, como también de todos aquellos que murieron para sus viles propósitos.

Aquel día, hizo historia en la aldea; sucedió el 5 de noviembre. Y desde ese día 2 años después se presentó aquel hombre, conocido como K de Kitsune vengador en su busca por invitar a los aldeanos a unirse a él y ser partes del derrocamiento de ese gobierno. Plan que no obtuvo éxito, debido a la acción ocasionada por las fuerzas AMBU, quienes se encargaron de darles castigo a los seguidores de "K" haciendo público los ahorcados, destripados y descuartizados de esa gente, como resultado, acrecentando el miedo en las personas y a la vez privándolos de su libertad y asfixiándolos en un ambiente lleno de crueldad y corrupción.

Ahora ya nadie tiene en cuenta ese hecho. Inclusive los 4 integrantes dejaron de preocuparse por "K", creyendo imposible su venganza. Pero aunque eso creían ellos… para otra persona… nada era imposible.

* * *

- hola! Hinata… ¿sales? – Kiba, era el nombre de aquel muchacho de cabello castaño y marcas rojas en su rostro, asomándose en el umbral de la oficina de la chica

- eh… yo.. n-no, lo siento Kiba… - la joven pelinegra, se disculpo con su compañero – debo terminar de organizar, los informes de Danzou-sama

- esta bien… entiendo. – reposo él castaño, ocultando su desilusión – de todas formas, no debes salir tan tarde, recuerda que hoy es 5 de noviembre y por lo tanto esta noche hay toque de queda

- si. No te preocupes, he vivido toda mi vida en Konoha y desde que tengo memoria, sé el riesgo que se corre no cumplir con el toque de queda

- bueno. Si es cierto… solo que me preocupo mucho por ti ¿sabes? – dijo, desviando su vista y cruzando sus brazos

- y te lo agradezco. Desde que llevo trabajando aquí has sido muy dulce y muy buen amigo Kiba-kun – dijo, otorgándole una sincera sonrisa

Kiba sintió una perturbante punzada en el pecho, pero disimulo ofreciéndole una sonrisa como respuesta

-si… no es nada. Lo hago con gusto Hinata – luego se marcho

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, anunciando el toque de queda y la morena cayo en cuenta de su falla

-no puede ser… como pude olvidarlo – termino cerrando la puerta de su oficina colocándose un abrigo de color beige y dirigirse directo a la salida del edificio – solo espero… no encontrarme con ningún sensor am…

- ¡oye, tú! – exclamo un hombre que se encontraba en la vuelta de la esquina que Hinata había cruzado

La joven de ojos claros, se paralizo en su sitio, dándole la espalda al hombre tratando de controlar su miedo

-te crees muy valiente, para ir por las calles ¿no? – El sensor ambu se coloco al frente de ella, fijándose de bien quien era - ¡vaya! Pero si eres una jovencita… y muy bella en verdad… expreso con un dejo de lujuria en su voz, mirándola de arriba abajo. Hinata nerviosa por lo que tenia pensado hacerle ese sujeto. Trato de no pensar y mantener la calma.

- y-yo… lo s-siento mu-mucho, señor… -sin poder evitar su tartamudeo, caso de su bolsillo su identificación – m-me llamo Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga, soy asistente de Danzou-sama y-y termine mi trabajo muy t-tarde, pero solo me dirijo a casa se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero el hombre bloqueo su rumbo y dio un paso al frente para acercarse aun mas a ella

- temo… que no podrá irse señorita – replico con sorna y una sonrisa llena de malicia surco sus labios – acaba de incumplir con una orden y debe… pagar las consecuencias

- si… pero… no estoy ha-haciendo nada m-malo – la morena retrocedía tratando de mantener distancia con aquel tipo. Miro a su alrededor y sus nervios aumentaron, al fijarse que otros sensores se acercaban a ellos – además… mañana de-debo presentarme en la r-reunión que el Hokage… transmitirá… a a toda la aldea – repuso nerviosa, debido a que cada vez ellos se acercaban y miraban con malicia – y-y lo que tenga pensado h-hacer… creo q-que no es n-necesario

- señorita… señorita, señorita, aunque sea la asistente del comisionado Danzou-sama. Nosotros debemos, hacer cumplir la ley – Hinata no pudo retroceder mas, porque se encontró con la pared de un callejón a su espalda y los AMBUs rodeándola – pero si pone de su parte, no pasara un mal rato – el sensor agarro con fuerza la muñeca de la morena, atrayéndola a el

- ¡NO!... déjenme tranquila! – ella en su intento de alejarse, lo empuja haciéndolo caer al suelo

- ¡maldita! Esta me las… - callo al instante

Un fuerte "crack" se produjo a sus espaldas, se dieron la vuelta, manteniéndose alertas. Cuando de entre las sombras a paso lento se descubría la identidad de una extraña figura. Vestido de negro con llamas pintadas de rojo en la parte superior de la gabardina y mangas, un cabello abundante de color rojo fuego, pero lo que mas impactaba en aquella vestimenta era su rostro, que lo tenia cubierto con una mascara blanca con marcas de color negro

-el hombre… siempre quiere imponer la ley con su cuerpo – expreso aquel extraño, sin temor ante los tres sensores que estaban atentos a cada movimiento que él hacia – no permitiré que toque de nuevo a la señorita – especto con frivolidad

- ¡jajajaja! ¿tu y cuantos mas?! – los demás soltaron a carcajadas

- conmigo, es mas que suficiente – y sin ningún aviso; agarro con su mano el cuello del AMBU y con la otra saco una daga de su cintura y con ella le quito el cinturón del pantalón al sujeto, provocando que se le cayeran y finalmente lo mando lejos contra el suelo. Luego otro de ellos se abalanzó contra el, con un mazo, pero el enmascarado lo esquivo, inclinándose hacia atrás, le arrebata el arma, arrojándola de su alcance; se incorpora para propinarle un fuerte golpe al estomago y la quijada. El otreo, atemorizado hye del lugar mientras, el que se encontraba en el suelo, se arrastraba para llegar a tomar el mazo. Sin embargo el extraño, se le adelanto; el sensor sin poder reaccionar lo mira con horror, para después recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, terminando con su vida

Por ultimo se dirige a la pelinegra, quien se encontraba paralizada de haber presenciado todo aquello

-tranquila. No te haré daño, esta a salvo – repuso él, en un tono tranquilo,

- ¿q-quien… eres?

- ¿Quién, soy?... un compañero nocturno, que ayuda a los suyos

- no eres uno de esos súper héroes locos ¿verdad?

- no, no soy uno de esos locos… soy la idea de vida de las personas… mi nombre será la marca para acabar con este gobierno cegado por la corrupción, porque es mi camino… me llamo "K" de Kitsune vengador – termino con una reverencia solemne

- ¿Kitsune? Ese es su nombre?

- si, pero puedes llamarme "K" ¿y tu como te llamas?

- m… mi nombre… es H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga

- ah… con que una Hyuga. Tu familia, era unos de los clanes mas reconocido de entre los ninjas

- si, pero eso fue hace… mucho. Ahora las artes ninjas están estrictamente prohibidas por…

- el Hokage Orochimaru-sama. Son muchas cosas que ha hecho desde su mandato – fijo su vista al oscuro cielo – y el miedo de toda la gente de la aldea aumenta cada año – expreso con amargura en su voz

- ¿y usted?... ¿no tiene miedo? –

- no – se pasa un brazo detrás de su nuca – por mucho tiempo, la vida me ha enseñado a enfrentarme a ellos, igualmente a nunca rendirme y no desfallecer

- quisiera no estar aterrada todo el tiempo – bajo su cabeza expresando tristeza, sin darse cuenta que se estaba confesando con un extraño – si hubiera alguna forma, que me ayudara a cambiarlo… sin importar… me gustaría cambiar

- y de seguro lo lograras – Hinata levanta su rostro para verlo sorprendida de que el la apoyara – las palabras ofrecen una fuerza poderosa y aun mas grande si sale de tu interior – "K" se quedo observando de nuevo el cielo. Mientras que la morena lo mira sorprendida, surcándole una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca había sido animada por alguien a excepción de sus amigos, pero, extrañamente ese hombre que hace unos minutos acababa de conocer lograba proporcionarle con sus palabras todo el valor y poder para legar hacer lo que quisiera

- señor "K"… yo… arigato. Usted me salvo y-y no se co-como agradecérselo

- hay una forma – sostiene su mirada en ella

Hinata dio un respingo

-¿de-de que… forma h-habla?

"K" dio un paso al frente colocándose muy cerca delante de ella; y por alguna razón Hinata no sintió miedo por la cercanía, al contrario, se sentía segura y tranquila

-Hinata-chan. Hoy anunciare a toda Konohagakure mi regreso y… - se coloco la mano detrás de la nuca – me gustaría que me acompañaras – extendió su mano a ella

- ¿nani?... ¿quiere… que yo… lo acompañe? – Hinata, dudo por unos segundos – será un placer - sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la de él, sintiendo una agradable calidez en su tacto

Caminaron hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio

-¿te gusta la música?, Hinata

- la ¿musica?... eh, s-si, me gusta…

- bien, entonces. Espero que te guste la melodía que viene a continuación

Y de inmediato una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar, escuchándose en cada rincón de la aldea. El sonido eran bellas notas acompañadas de violines, clarinetes y trompetas

-¡llego el momento – "K" extendió sus manos al cielo – que sea recordado lo que sucedió el 5 de noviembre! – sus manos se movían al movimiento de la sinfonía – y es aquí, donde comenzaran las ¡LUCES! – y como si controlara con su voz el momento, se produjeron explosiones en los puestos de seguridad, destruyéndose por completo, sin dañar algún edificio o casa alrededor, apreciándose un gran espectáculo

Hinata estaba perturbada por esas explosiones, pero, al fijar su vista en aquel enmascarado que le salvo la vida, el cual seguía moviendo sus manos al son de la música, pensó "_que hombre tan extraño, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así"_ una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios y sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas "_pero… que es esto que siento… será… ¿puede ser admiración? Porque… que otra cosa, podría ser…"_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ver a "K" frente a ella observándola

-disfrute mucho de su compañía. Arigato Hinata-chan – se inclino en forma de despedida – quizás se repita, otra vez

- igualmente… "K" – respondió con una reverencia – me encantaría… y para la próxima, podríamos bailar u-una tonada – le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- es una promesa –

- claro – asintió – es una promesa – sonrió

- bien – se dio la vuelta para colocarse al borde de la azotea y verla – cuídese por favor, ahora todo cambiara

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios y el leve sonrojo

"K" salto hacia atrás desapareciendo de la vista. Hinata por más que tratara de ubicarlo con su mirada no lograba hallarlo

-El… desapareció… pero… ¿Cómo? Acaso… es un ¡ninja! – se llevo sus manos cerca de su pecho, como gesto habitual que tenia, sintiendo como los ritmos de su corazón aumentaban – quizás… tenga razón… y cambien muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. Luego dirige su vista al cielo negro despejado, ignorando el bullicio que se hacia abajo

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado, si no pueden igualmente contármelo y si tienen alguna duda también**

**MATTA NE**


	2. No soy un Fantasma

**Ohayo!!!**

**ARIGATO!!! **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y como se que apenas es el comienzo y todavía le falta mucho para que entiendan la trama de la historia en su totalidad

Voy a subirles el siguiente capitulo, en el cual comienza a centrarse aun mas de la sintaxis de esta historia

Espero les guste

Artistas que participan en este capitulo:

- **Protagonistas**: Naruto y Hinata

- **Secundarios**: Tente, Kiba, Itachi y Kisame

- **Antagonistas**: Orochimaru y Kabuto

**Disclaimer: **quiero aclarar que esta película, se realizo sin animo de lucro y no tiene como objetivo obtener algún beneficio económico. Todos los derechos los tiene nuestro creador MASASHI KISHIMOTO, aclarado esto, sigamos

**Capitulo II: "No soy un fantasma… soy, Kitsune vengador"**

**-**¡hey! Hinata, despierta – llamo la voz de una mujer, zarandeándola un poco para que despertara

- ¿eh?... lo siento… Tenten, me quede dormida por unos minutos – se excuso, logrando reprimir un bostezo – se me complico dormir anoche

- pero que hacías, mi niña?! – replico su compañera que tenia dos moñitos en la cabeza – bueno no importa. Veamos el mensaje que transmitirá el Hokage debido a las explosiones de anoche – encendió el televisor que se encontraba en el pasillo

- ¿Qué?... ¿un mensaje?

- si… Hinata, ¿no lo sabias? Anoche alguien destruyo los puestos de seguridady no hay evidencias de quien haya sido, pero… he escuchado rumores…

- ¿rumores? Que rumores

- bueno es algo que sucedió hace… años, cuando – miro hacia los lados, asegurándose que solo la morena la escuchara; y bajando un poco la voz, casi en un susurro – el Hokage tomo posesión de su cargo, sucedió algo horrible – Hinata curiosa por saber de que trataba se inclino aun mas para escucharla, continuó – no se sabe que fue, porque destruyeron los registros de ese día, sin embargo, existe un ser que si sabe y fue testigo de lo que sucedió, por eso juró vengarse algún día de lo que le hicieron

- y… ¿Qué le hicieron?

- no se sabe, pero, se dice que todos los años, busca la forma de derrocar al gobierno, todo para hacer memoria de aquel día

- y… ese día es…

- no es obvio, el 5 de noviembre, por esa razón los toques de queda- se podría afirmar que el mayor miedo del Hokage, es aquel personaje que se hace llamar… - se detuvo haciendo memoria del nombre

- K de Kitsune vengador – soltó inconscientemente Hinata, recordando al enmascarado

- ¡si! ese… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Tenten con intriga

- ah… bueno… yo… - pero, como su auxilio, en ese momento, la presentadora del televisor, daba el anuncio de la transmisión del Hokage

- habitantes de Konoha. Como su líder, mi obligación es informarles a todos ustedes, el acontecimiento que sucedió anoche. Al parecer se trata de una broma, de algún fanatico o en otras palabras, un payaso que creyo conveniente actuaren el toque de queda. Pero tranquilos, no hay porque alarmarse, aun contamos con la suficiente seguridad para llevar esta aldea a su…

- destrucción! – exclamo otra voz, cortando la transmisión del Hokage. Apareciendo en la pantalla, ante todos incluyendo la del líder de la aldea; la imagen del hombre de la mascara de zorro y cabello rojo – destrucción total de la aldea, eso es lo que nuestro respetado Hokage Orochimaru-sama tiene pensado hacer. Pero, la voz de un pueblo puede llegar a ser más fuerte que un ejército. Un pequeño cambio puede cambiar una aldea y un gran cambio a la humanidad. Me llamo "K" y les pido que no olvidemos lo que sucedió el 5 de noviembre, luchemos por nuestra libertad –

* * *

-¡¿Quién demonios maneja esto?! ¡Como permitieron que esto sucediera! – Exclamó con enojo Orochimaru, un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro lacio grasiento.- son unos ¡INCOPETENTES! ¡NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!

- Orochimaru-sama contrólese – repuso un hombre con anteojos y cabello azul claro amarrado en una coleta – estamos haciendo lo posible, pero…

- ¡NO! ¡No! Partida de inútiles! Y no me pidas control, Kabuto. – se dirigió al hombre de anteojos, dedicándole una mirada frívola - En lugar, de que estés aquí parado, sin hacer nada; busca a ese sujeto y ¡tráemelo ahora!

* * *

- el hombre debe superarse, debe terminar en algo que este por encima de él. – Seguía la transmisión de "K" sin ningún tipo de interrupción - El Hokage no es nada sin nosotros, en cambio nosotros somos los únicos que podemos decidir nuestro camino y futuro. Por esa razón, el próximo 5 de noviembre, quiero que salgan a las calles y recuerden a todos los que murieron e hicieron posible que estemos con vida

Todas las personas que miraban la transmisión, a muchos esas palabras lograban transmitirles valor y los llenaba de una fortaleza que era difícil de explicar

* * *

- disculpe, Hokage-sama – hablo una voz a su espalda. Irrumpiendo en la sala – siento entrometerme sin permiso. Me llamo Itachi y el de mi compañero es Kisame,- se presento un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y con facciones (hermosas!!! Como lo amo) seria y ojos de un negro oscuro, reflejando bajo sus parpados una ojeras (que no le quitan lo bello), señalando a su compañero que a deferencia de el, este tenia la piel de color azul, cabello del mismo color corto y tenia la apariencia de ser un hombre-tiburón - pertenecemos a una sociedad llamada Akatsuki, especializada en la seguridad e investigación. Si nos permite podemos ayudar en la búsqueda de Kitsune vengador

- ¿Kitsune? – preguntó Kabuto al hombre pelinegro

- así es – contesto el peli azul – también conocido como "K". En los últimos años lo hemos investigado y encontramos a alguien que podría llevarnos a el

- bien, perfecto. Kabuto, los ayudaras en lo que necesiten. Y te hago responsable de informarme todo lo que descubran ¿entendido? – Repuso fríamente – y encuentren a aquel, que esta con él

Kabuto asintió, no muy a gusto de su misión.

* * *

-¡Wow! Eso si que es motivación. – Expreso la castaña con jovialidad - Creo que me uniré a aquella marcha, ese "K" es impresionante ¿no lo crees, Hinata?

- si… es… impresionante – baja la mirada con una media sonrisa en sus labios

- ¡oye! Hinata, que te sucede ¿en que piensa?

- ¡¿ah?! No nada. Me distraje, nada más

- bueno. Hoy has estado bastante extraña, amiga. Aun mas de lo normal – sonrió, mirándola de reojo cruzada de brazos – que te parece si vamos a Ichiraku y comemos algo

- ¡Hey! Yo no estoy extraña – reclamo ante el comentario – y bueno suena bien, me gusta la comida que sirven. Solo espera guardo unos informes y salgo

- esta bien. Te espero abajo – exclamo en el pasillo de la salida.

Hinata termino de guardar el informe y se distrajo un momento al mirara la calle por la ventana, descubriendo algo que no le agrado. Los dos sensores que habían huido aquella noche se dirigían al interior del edificio en donde ella estaba junto con muchos AMBUs acompañándolos. Sin tener idea de que hacer, Hinata recurre a salir rápidamente, sin ser descubierta por los sensores. En aquel momento, que creía, se había liberado de esa, no contaba con el llamado de su amiga, que la vio cuando salió del edificio

-¡Hinata! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aquí estoy! – exclamo desde la esquina del restaurante. Llamando la atención de los sensores que la buscaban, y al reconocer el nombre de la chica, avisan a los demás.

Hinata al ser descubierta, corre rápidamente sin rumbo fijo, huyendo de aquellos AMBUs

-no se… - respiraba casi sin aire – a donde… ir "_no podre ir con Tenten, ya que deben estarla vigilando… y no tengo a quien mas recurrir" pensó. _Kiba-kun… - soltó mientras corría por la acera - si no me equivoco, el vive a unas cuadras cerca de aquí

Y ágilmente se dirigió a la casa de su amigo

* * *

Kiba se encontraba en la cocina, terminando su almuerzo, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-¿eh? Quien podría ser? – abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrar que era Hinata que estaba muy agitada

- ¿Hinata? Pero que te paso?!

- Kiba-kun… siento molestarte… pero necesito, tu ayuda – repuso, recuperando el aire y en un forzado susurro

- esta bien, sigue por favor – se hizo aun lado para dejarla entrar

Hinata entro al apartamento del Inuzuka. Kiba antes de cerrar, miro por todos los lados, cerciorándose de no encontrar nada sospechoso. Después invito a la Hyuga a tomar asiento en el sofá. Ella se sentó, junto sus manos sobre el regazo y se puso a contemplarlas, pero, luego Kiba le ofreció una taza de té, que ella acepto

-Bien ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? – pregunto, sentándose en la mesa delante de ella

- es que… los… sensores – inquirió en voz baja – me están buscando

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿los sensores AMBUs? Pero por que… Hinata, no me digas que…

- si! Gomen. Desobedecí al toque de queda

- bueno, tranquila; pero… como se explica que te sigan. Si no te encarcelaron anoche

- bueno…hm… es porque "K" me salvo

- espera… ¿K? quien?... el que acaba de transmitir el mensaje en televisión? – Hinata asintió avergonzada con la mirada baja

- ¡vaya!... ya entiendo. Entonces, supongo que te buscan porque creen que por medio de ti, llegarían a "K". No te preocupes Hinata, puedes esconderte aquí, cuenta conmigo

- arigato, Kiba-kun. Arigato

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días, desde que Kiba dejo quedar a Hinata en su apartamento. Ahora, se encontraban sentados mirando las noticias, mientras tomaban el té

_-"…y para noticias importantes, les tenemos que informar que lamentablemente, Danzou-sama acaba de fallecer por motivo de un infarto al corazón…"-_

_-_ esta mintiendo – sentenció Hinata

- ¿nani? ¿Por qué lo crees? – pregunto Kiba aturdido

- porque sus ojos no mienten. Si ves, como no para de parpadear

- es cierto…

- están ocultando la verdad de su muerte – Hinata medito por un momento – están haciendo lo mismo, como con las muertes del 5 de noviembre

- tienes razón ¿crees que "K" sea el causante de esto?

Hinata no respondió, pero obviamente, estaba segura que así era.

Llego la tarde, y Hinata se encontraba sola, porque Kiba tenia turno en el trabajo. Ella terminaba de arreglar el apartamento como pago por su hospedaje

* * *

En la torre del Hokage

-y bien Itachi-san, alguna idea de ¿Dónde podría estar la señorita Hyuga? – interrogo Kabuto al investigador

Itachi no respondió, tenia los brazos cruzados, adoptando una postura tranquila, reflejando seriedad en su mirada. Luego posa su vista en el y mostro una media sonrisa

* * *

La noche cae en el pueblo de la hoja. Hinata preparaba la cena, cuando escucho que llamaban impaciente a la puerta

-¿Quién? – pregunto débilmente

- ¡Hinata, abre. Soy yo Kiba! – respondió. Hinata abrió la puerta y enseguida Kiba entro cerrando la puerta, colocándole el seguro

- ¿que sucede, Kiba-kun?

- ¡Hinata, escóndete! Y no importa que pase, no salgas ¿ahora, hazlo! – al momento, empezaron a derribar la puerta desde afuera. Hinata sin comprender aun que sucedía, hizo lo que pida le pidió y se escondió debajo de la cama. Kiba entro a la habitación y aseguro la puerta. Las personas que intentaban derribar la puerta, logrando su objetivo entraron y comenzaron a separase a buscar, mientras que otros derribaban ahora la puerta de la habitación. Hinata debajo de la cama se encontraba aterrada, con los nervios de punta. Luego vio que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, tirando a Kiba por el impacto

- ¡deténganlo! No dejen que se escape – exclamo, el hombre de anteojos, cabello azul claro en coleta

- ¡si. Kabuto-sama! – los sensores detuvieron a Kiba, dejándolo aprisionado contra el suelo

- muy bien, Kiba-kun, ahora hable y confiese; donde se esconde Hinata Hyuga – Kiba no respondió, solo intentaba zafarse de los sensores y le dedico una mirada de odio

- ¿no va a hablar?... – Kabuto extendió su mano, liberando chacra, acumulando toda esa energía en la palma de su mano, reluciendo una siniestra sonrisa – no me da mas remedio, que hacerlo hablar por las malas – toco el peño del castaño con su técnica, provocando un grito de dolor de parte de el

- ¡llévenselo y sigan buscando!

Hinata vio, como se llevaban a su amigo y salían de la habitación. Entonces salió de su escondite y escapo por la ventana, escabulléndose a hurtadillas al salir por el patio, alejándose de la zona, poniéndose a salvo. Pero, contaba que la sorprendieran atrapándola. Colocándole en su cabeza una bolsa de tela llevándola a algún lugar

* * *

ETOPLOW-KUN: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, y realmente te recomiendo ver la película que en mi opinión es excelente

Heero Kusanagi: creo que ya he visto tu nombre, si no me equivoco también tienes fics, y si no estoy mal y no te confundo con alguien que quizás tiene un nombre similar, esos fics que he leído son muy buenos

Elchabon: arigato! Espero te guste la continuación, porque a mi me gusto muchísimo

Y a todos los que han pasado a leer pero no tienen tiempo, o quien sabe la razón solo ustedes mismo; no han podido dejar su review

Arigato, por leer esta historia, realmente se los agradezco, además no soy quien para juzgarlos porque yo también, muchas veces no dejo reviews en algunos fics

Bueno ahora si…. Para la próxima

MATTANE!!!!


End file.
